A New Dancer
by SilverCrystalWings
Summary: What would happen if Drosselmeyer had another dancer to introduce to this story? And every new hero/heroine needs a villain!
1. A new dancer appears

A clap of thunder awoke me, and I quickly sat up in my bed.

My long pale blond hair covered my face, so I moved it away without a sound.

I stood up, walked over to my bedroom window, pushed aside the white curtains and looked outside.

It was gloomy, and raining.

My room had a great view of the school courtyard. Every time I looked out my window, my breath was taken away.

Even a few stories up, I could make out other girls walking to the main school building with umbrellas and their school uniform.

AH! School!

I ran over to my dresser and quickly changed into my uniform. I lived in a boarding school, and the girls' building is right across from the boys'.

For girls, the uniform consists of a gray dress with a blue strip near the edge of the skirt, and a matching gray cardigan with a blue strip at the edge of the long sleeve. I have a silver pendant at the collar instead of the traditional gold one that everyone else wears.

I brushed my hair, grabbed my bag and umbrella, and ran out the door.

When I exited the girls' building, I ran across the courtyard to the school building.

"Addison!" A voice called.

I stopped and turned to see my best friend Ahiru running toward me.

"Ahiru? You slept late too?"

She was panting when she reached me, and slowly nodded.

When she caught her breath, we went to the building together. Remember when I said I had a silver pendant? Ahiru has a red one. The only reason we have different pendants than everyone else is because we have a secret. Ahiru is really a duck, and I am really a swan.

If we make the same sound as our true selves, we transform into them. For Ahiru it's a "quack" and for me it's a "honk". The only way to change back is too get into water.

We have to be really careful.

When we got to class, we changed into our ballet clothes.

When we entered the classroom, we saw Rue and Mytho dancing in front of the class. We smiled and sat down. They were a couple, and Ahiru was dating Fakir…Lucky duck.

Class was slow after Rue and Mytho stopped dancing.

Ahiru and I walked around town, and then she held her pendant.

"Ahiru? Is something wrong?" I asked her. Her pendant seemed to be _glowing_ beneath her hands.

She shook her head. "Ah, no!" She said nervously, and then ran away.

"Ahiru!"

She turned to look at me over her shoulder. "I will meet you later! I have to go somewhere!"

And she was gone.

I shrugged, and went to visit my favorite spot in the whole town, the lake.

I took off my shoes and dipped my toes in.

"What are you doing, little princess?" a voice said.

I looked around. "Who said that?"

A man named Drosselmeyer appeared behind me.

"Addison, you are supposed to be helping Ahiru. She will need you today."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Look across the lake."

I stood up, and turned to look.

Ahiru was running, and then she was surrounded by a bright light. When the light faded, she was in a white dress with matching ballet shoes, her hair was up and feathers were attached to the sides of her head.

I gasped, and then realized where she was headed.

Fakir was being attacked by some strange creatures. I tried to focus on them.

"Ravens?"

Drosselmeyer nodded. "Keep watching."

Ahiru began to dance with the ravens, and then more appeared and began to attack her.

Fakir tried to get to her, but the ravens pinned him down to the grass.

I covered my eyes, not able to handle seeing my friend and her boyfriend being attacked.

"Don't cower. Fight."

"How?" I said, moving my hands away from my eyes long enough to see Drosselmeyer disappear.

"Hey!" I called. But he was gone.

My pendant began to glow.

"What's going on?"

Back in his "home", Drosselmeyer chuckled.

"It's time for our new dancer to appear! Princess Crystalline!"

I was surrounded in a bright light, and then my clothes disappeared, and my silver pendant began to shine on my chest.

I was enclosed in a silver egg form, and then emerged in a new form.

My pale blond hair had turned into a whiter color, and had silver streaks. It was held in a high ponytail by a crystal bow, and a silver dress appeared on my body. I had white ballet shoes, and white bracelets. My pendant turned into a diamond, and it attached itself to a silver chain and was put on my neck.

I leaped across the lake, and was perfectly balanced when I landed on my toes.

"Ravens, please dance with me." I held out my right hand, and they came to me.

We twirled and danced to a ballet song that was playing somewhere.

They disappeared when we finished, and Ahiru and Fakir were walking over to me.

"I am Princess Tutu, and who are you?" Ahiru asked.

Drosselmeyer said I was some kind of princess. If Ahiru turned into Princess Tutu, who did I turn into?

Then my name came out on its own.

"My name is Princess Crystalline." I said, and then I left without another word, and leaving Tutu and Fakir in confusion.

Behind a tree, I turned back into Addison, my school uniform on, and my pale blond hair flowing down to my back.

"I'm Princess Crystalline…Maybe my life isn't what I thought it was. I mean, I knew I was really a swan, and Ahiru was really a duck, but a princess? This is too weird." I thought to myself. I held my pendent, and ran back to the school campus.

**_SilverCrystalWings: Was it good? This is my first attempt, so please be critical! I need help in writing!_**

**_Ahiru: Yay! I'm dating Fakir!_**

**_Fakir: *Blushes*_**

**_SilverCrystalWings: Please R&R! :)_**


	2. Silver Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Addison and Princess Crystalline.**

When I went back to the school campus, I sat on a nearby bench in the courtyard, and put my chin on the palms of my hands.

The bench was still a little wet from the rain, but I really didn't care. I had too much on my mind.

A silver piece of crystal came and floated in front of me.

I reached out to grab it, but it flew out of my reach. I stood up, and then it soared toward my heart. Before I could react, it sealed itself into my body, and into my heart.

It was painful, like a knife being dragged across your arm.

"Ah!" I screamed, and held my chest.

But it ended moments later, and I fell to the ground.

Something felt like it opened inside of me, and I smiled.

It was like I had access to something I hadn't been able to get to before.

It felt…freeing.

…(With Ahiru and Fakir after Princess Crystalline saved them)…

"Who was that?" Fakir asked, bandaging his wounds.

Ahiru, who had just turned back to normal after being Princess Tutu, shrugged.

She had minor scratches, and they disappeared when she turned into Ahiru once more.

"What I want to know is why that silver crystal thing appeared. She didn't defeat anyone, just danced with them, and they left." Ahiru said.

Fakir finished treating his injuries, and thought for a moment.

"Maybe she has a special power. One that helps her get parts of that silver crystal without hurting anyone."

Ahiru looked across the lake.

"Maybe…"

…(With Addison)…

"That silver crystal you saw was part of your heart. You gather those heart shards when you defeat an enemy, but don't physically hurt them."

I groaned when I heard Drosselmeyer's voice in my head.

"Why are they silver?" I questioned.

"Different colors are for different hearts. No one else in this story has a silver heart."

I put my hands on my temples, figuring it all out.

"Are you…Princess Crystalline?"

My eyes got big, and I turned around.

"Prince" Mytho and Rue stood behind me, and Rue was holding Mytho's right arm.

I tried my best to look confused, and shook my head.

"Who's Princess Crystalline?" I asked.

Rue sighed. "Mytho, it couldn't be this girl. Don't even bother with her."

Mytho looked at me, and then left with Rue.

…(Later)…

I was lying on my bed, and reading a book.

A knock on the door got my attention.

"Yeah?"

Fakir burst into my room and shut the door.

He walked over to my window, and turned to me, arms crossed.

"Tell me the truth."

I closed my book and sat up.

"What?"

Fakir narrowed his eyes.

"Are you Princess Crystalline or not?"

Okay, that shocked me. How did he know?

"What's with everyone asking me if I'm Princess Crystalline? Hasn't it occurred to anyone that I might not be?"

Fakir smirked. "You said might."

I blushed. Whoops.

"You really are the crystal princess."

I looked away.

"Hey."

"What?" I said, not enjoying having my secret found out.

"Figured you might want this."

He held up a silver heart shard.

I jumped off the bed and onto my feet. "Where did you get that?"

Fakir threw it to me. I caught it, and as it entered my body again, I held back my cries as Fakir explained where he found it.

"It was under Mytho's bed for some reason. Ahiru is going to check Rue's room when she isn't there to see if she has one hidden too."

"Really?"

Fakir nodded. "Alright, I have to go, so later."

He walked to the door, and left me alone with the subsiding pain.

He knew more than I thought.

I continued reading my book, and I didn't notice a figure outside of my window.

They watched me, and when I noticed something and turned to look, they ran away.

They held on to the roof, since we were a few stories up.

**SilverCrystalWings: Sorry this was a shorter chapter, and I want to say thanks to weegee for giving me an idea. Thanks! **

**Addison: I have a stalker.**

**SilverCrystalWings: UH….maybe.**

**Addison: Who is it?**

**SilverCrystalWings: You'll have to wait and see! **

**Addison: AH! **

**SilverCrystalWings: Please R&R! =)**


End file.
